A Death Wish From The Lifeguard
by Bretardedness101
Summary: Watching led to stalking. Liking led to obsessing. Attention led to avoiding. A kiss led to love. A relationship led to a break up. An apology led to sex. The morning after led to the morning before. And now, Zexion can't seem to take it anymore. It's a yaoi-fied bromance, kiddies, so don't say I didn't warn you.
1. My Very Own Stalker!

A Death Wish From The Lifeguard - Part One

**My Very Own Stalker!**

**Warning:** This. Is. Yaoi. As in, boys liking _other boys_. I don't need flames right now because you don't like this sort of stuff. We ain't got no water or nothing Jesus, so keep the flame to yourself!

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights at all to Kingdom Hearts, it's characters or it's brilliance. The day I claim rights to this masterpiece is- well, obviously never.

Slightly edited: July 7th

**GO!**

* * *

Demyx cast his glance toward the lifeguard's tower sectioned just off the side of the diving board in the deep end. A head of silver with a slight blue-ish hue sat at the top of this tower, gazing over the pool's activity with distant alertness. Demyx almost lost his nerve at the sight but sucked it up and set his things down in a reclined pool chair. His best friend eyed him with amusement before shaking his head.

"Hey, a little advice from me to you," He started with underlying chuckles, setting a hand on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx looked at his friend immediately, needing any advice that could strengthen his faltering nerves a bit. "Don't die, you're my ride home."

Demyx rolled his blue eyes but smiled widely regardless. "Thanks, Axel. I feel so motivated now." The dishwater blonde stripped out of his shirt and sandals as Axel shrugged in acceptance of the gratitude then removed his own shirt. Giving the lifeguard with the far-away look another glimpse before making his way into the 4ft end, Demyx prepared for the biggest, and possibly most exhilarating risk he had ever taken.

Zexion Iens was his name. Since his first visit to the pool at the beginning of the summer, Demyx tried to find a different excuse each day to get at least a _sentence_ out of the slate haired boy. The first week, he managed to slip and fall on the concrete, resulting in a scraped knee and him getting neosporin and a batman band-aid. It was a great first victory because Zexion had said to him quietly, "Try to read the rules next time."

The hurtful words had done nothing but fill the blonde with the most obnoxious butterflies Zexion could ever had given him. That's why the following week, Demyx became persistent. This time Demyx got Axel and Roxas in on his mission for communication. The two had agreed almost instantly after hearing their part of the plan, much to the blonde's surprise. They were asked to cause a huge scene in the boy's locker room while Demyx went and got Zexion to break it up, but unfortunately when Demyx returned with the lifeguard, there wasn't a fight like he'd expected. Axel and Roxas were on one of the benches trying to maul each other's face off while trying to undress at the same time. Demyx had worked so hard creating a straight, serious face to fit the situation, but he couldn't hold back his giggles no matter how hard he tried. Zexion stared boredly at all three of them before turning silently on his heel and walking out, saying on the way, "Damn adolescence."

It had been an awkward car ride home after that.

The next week, Zexion had taken off and was replaced with some freaky, pink haired queer that Demyx swore kept his eyes trained on every round ass that walked by, girl or boy. Needless to say, Demyx hadn't spent too much time at the pool until his silver haired beauty returned the next week. Near the end of that week, Demyx finally got another sentence from Zexion. The blonde had run up to the lifeguard like he was his own mother with flailing arms and a distressed, "Zexiooon!"

The steel-blue haired boy looked down from his post in mild aggravation before reluctantly asking the blonde what his problem was now. Demyx paused for a moment to catch his breath, his exhaustion obviously feigned, before he brazenly climbed the ladder to the watch post so he was level with the lifeguard. Zexion's eyes grew a little bigger as the blonde got extremely too close to his face for his liking. The silverette tried to speak against the action, but Demyx was up the ladder in a matter of seconds. Zexion simply sighed and waited for the blonde to explain himself, though he only half expected something actually worth listening to.

And when Demyx finished, he was so right it gave him slight headaches.

"Oh my god, Zexion, my phone fell in the pool!" The blonde shrieked, face weirdly scrunched up with a fake sort of worry. Was Zexion suppose to care or what? And was he suppose to actually believe the blonde was the least bit worried about that phone, which most likely wasn't even his to start with. If he was, he didn't.

In response, Zexion lifted a silver eyebrow above his bright aqua eyes in question. Demyx could have squealed like a five year old with a new puppy, but he contained his feminine urges while looking at the silverette. "We're not responsible for any damaged items brought near the pool, although I _am_ responsible for the lives near the pool, therefore you need to _get down_ before I whistle for security." Zexion murmured, his patience slowly thinning. Demyx on the other hand nearly died a damn happy man. That was the longest thing Zexion had ever said to him. So with that, he couldn't really keep up his upset facade with the wet cellular device in his hands.

The wet, dripping, no-longer-in-use cellular device that was _actually_ his own.

But that was ants in a field compared to how good a mood Demyx was now in. Plus, the close range didn't go under the radar in the blonde's eyes. He took advantage of the nice view of the lifeguard's features and stored every curve and flawlessness in the back of his mind for later. With an unsteady apology, the blonde scurried down the ladder and back to his reclined pool chair, mind already reeling with ideas for the next week.

And sure as the sun was bright, Demyx was back to the pool the next week with his red-headed friend trying an entirely new approach. _Today_, he was going to drown. Well, hopefully his secret obsession would come to his aid in time before that happened, but he took an oath not to come up unless the silverette was the one leading the way. Swaying slightly in the water, the blonde treaded to the deepest part of the pool. 12ft. The deep end, directly in the lifeguard's line of vision. As aqua eyes roamed over a new addition of blonde in the pool, the silver-haired lifeguard already had a feeling that this could only go downhill in a tragic avalanche. When Demyx swam in a full 360 degree circle, Axel took that as his flag to get things started.

Reaching in his bag, the redhead pulled out a Nerf football and called to the blonde, "Hey Demyx! Heads up man!" before chucking the ball towards him at full speed. Zexion automatically blew his little whistle at the two men before noticing that instead of catching the ball like a normal American, the idiot somehow managed to get clocked upside the head with it. Of course, the blonde tried clutching at the water and sputtering random noises of surprise before sinking down into the water. Now, the bored lifeguard had before seen the blonde's swimming ability, Demyx had taken it upon himself to show it off to him a few weeks back and the little drowning act for attention was both downright pitiful and annoying.

But the bubbles stopped. No Demyx. Zexion still didn't really budge, but those who had witnessed the incident were now looking from the pool of bubble-less breaths to the lifeguard. It wasn't a good look, so not only was the blonde trying to piss him off, but jeopardize his job as well? This angered the silverette so much that he closed his fist over the armrests of his chair to whiteknuckles, a very big loss of composure Zexion had never displayed before. He wasn't getting out of his seat.

45 seconds and no Demyx still. Axel had been holding his breath along with Demyx and had let his go at this point. The lifeguard wasn't jumping in to save him like they planned, people were starting to watch fully now out of mild curiosity, but not much else. The lifeguard on the opposite side of the pool was looking at Zexion with big, blue eyes, trying to decipher the silverette's unmoving form.

"Zexion? What the heck, man? The guy's been under for over a minute and a half! Why are you just sitting there?!" The brunette lifeguard shouted, drawing even more attention from the rest of the pool. A few people that were around Demyx as he'd been hit emerged from the water, almost jokingly stating that the blonde had sank to the bottom. Adding all of this up unnerved the silverette. Even if it was an act, the blonde was under that water and wasn't breathing. If he didn't do anything, he'd lose his job and a life.

Gritting his teeth at the position he'd been forced in by an overly dramatic and attention deprived blonde, the silver haired lifeguard hastily lifted his shirt over his head and dove into the deep end. Pumping his arms with draining force, Zexion sped his way to the bottom. When darkened dirty-blonde hair glistened in the water and caught his eye, he almost lost his breath at the figure on the pool bottom.

Demyx was in a sitting position with his legs crossed at the ankle and his arms behind him holding up his reclining body. The blonde noticed Zexion and grinned giddily, even being under water couldn't sever that big smile. Zexion nearly kicked the blonde in his gut so he'd drown properly but instead grabbed his bicep and tugged him forcefully toward the surface. The steel-blue haired lifeguard couldn't even fathom the amount of hostility coursing through his veins as he brought the blonde above the water. His expression was itching to show it. But he wouldn't give that blonde twit the satisfaction of knowing how upset he had succeeded in making him, so he kept his animosity to himself.

Barely.

Demyx, feeling luckier than any cereal-eating leprechaun at the hasty advance from sentences to touching, smiled brightly at his supposed savior. Zexion could almost _feel _the blonde's grin burning into the back of his head and had he not already made a fool of himself by waiting to rescue a drowning person, he would have left the pool with Demyx still underwater.

"Do you feel any sort of light headed-ness?" The lifeguard started, purely out of required procedure and not at all in any concern. Demyx nodded stupidly and Zexion eyed him suspiciously. "Do you feel your heart beating erratically any?" Again Demyx nodded, quicker to respond this time. Zexion's eyes were narrowing as, in this point of the procedure, he would have to escort the blonde to the infirmary station. With a long, deep sigh, the silverette helped the blonde out of the water completely and the two walked wordlessly out of the pool area.

Inside the infirmatory, the cool breeze of the air conditioned room attacked both boy's skin into immediate goosebumps. Zexion had Demyx sit as he went to get the first aid kit. "Are you having any trouble breathing?" The silver haired lifeguard continued, tone as flat as a worn out tire. The dirty blonde laughed breathily at the questions that, unknowingly to the lifeguard, all had double meanings.

"Yeah..."

Zexion turned sharply toward the blonde with a fixed stare, as if he was analyzing the blonde for any intimations he should be picking up. The boy was up to par in health, it was entirely evident. Why did he feel the need to continue this stupid charade he was playing at? Hadn't he taken up enough of the silverette's patience? "Look, if you're not legitimately injured anywhere stop wasting my time with your senseless games. I've had enough of putting up with your idiotic vitality at getting on my every nerve."

Demyx's smile dimmed slightly, Zexion catching the decrease in effervescence instantly. Demyx had never meant to be a nuisance to his secret obsession, hell he hadn't even noticed the silverette's annoyance what with all the excitement the blonde got just being around him. He just wanted to talk to him. Maybe the dirty blonde had been going about this the wrong way, maybe he had to think more outside of the box. But what could he do to get the silver haired lifeguard to notice him as Demyx Mydes and not That-Nuisance-With-The-Neon-Swimming-Trunks? Demyx felt his brain muscles hurting already for the new strain he'd been putting on it lately. Demyx was better at being Demyx, not an overthinking planner person. So with that...

"Oh, sorry for that. I honestly don't mean to be, but I don't know any way else to get your attention." The blonde explained, raising his hands in an innocent shrug. Zexion froze as if the bluntness of the dirty blonde's answer had backhanded his senses. "See, I've been trying to get you to notice me for the past month or so, since the last week of May I think, but it's like you see right through me." Demyx tilted his head a little questioningly at the way Zexion still had not moved. A normal person would have been a tad skeptical about putting something so personal out in the open.

Not Demyx.

Demyx was as open as a book and tried to be purposely. Secrets were no fun, plus the blonde simply didn't have the ability to keep one. His mouth is what got Axel and Roxas together, so he assumed sharing what was on his mind was never too bad of a deal. Though his mouth is also what kicked him out of the closet...

Zexion resumed his faltered steps and sat in front of the blonde with the emergency first aid kit in hand. Long steel-blue bangs shadowed bright aqua eyes as the lifeguard dug through the kit silently. "And you thought drowning yourself was the way to go? How simpleminded you are..." The silverette muttered under his breaths. It was a strain, but the blonde caught the lowly spoken words and laughed at them. Relief that the silver haired lifeguard still wanted to hold conversation with the blonde making him feel eccentric.

"It worked sorta, so I call that a success. Plus, I can hold my breath for over 3 minutes, you had time." Demyx smiled, holding his arm out for Zexion to put his two fingers on the blonde's pulse. The silverette snorted softly as soon as the words entered his ears.

"Hardly." Zexion sighed, starting the timer on the stopwatch while absently staring at the blonde's arm as he counted. Zexion almost caught himself admiring the nice complexion as he noted his own pale skin. "Had I not come to get you, would you have come back up on your own?"

Demyx's smile turned into an outright frown this time and Zexion wanted to smirk smugly at the blonde's own realized stupidity. "I had made a vow not to... but after a minute went by, I started doubting myself at the bottom of the pool. Whether I would stay or go back up. Knowing me, I probably would have just floated back up." Smile returning just a little, Demyx added, "And what kind of lifeguard ignores someone drowning?"

Zexion let a small, barely-there smile grace his lips as an agitated scowl still creased his eyebrows. "A lifeguard with common sense." He stated, stopping the timer and blinking at the number he had just noticed he stopped on. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 21 in August, why?" The blonde asked, not really caring about the answer so much as doing a mental happy dance at the question itself. Zexion's eyes dilated a few notches as silver eyebrows lifted incredulously. The blonde sobered from his jitters enough to notice Zexion's unusual look of disbelief. "Something... wrong?"

Working the calculations in his head, the silverette stared at Demyx with searching eyes as he came to a conclusion. "You were serious...?" Zexion questioned, almost to himself.

"'Bout what?"

Zexion suddenly sat upright in his chair to put a little distance between him and the horridly truthful blonde. "Either the pool incident is still pumping exhilary through your blood... or your earlier confession wasn't a joke. Your heart beat is 126 beats per minute." Demyx wasn't really one for statistics, and this was clearly evident on his expression. Zexion sighed and attempted to extrapolate. "The normal heart beat for your age is around 60 to 100."

Demyx smiled impishly. "Option B then. When you're in the same room with a person you've been practically stalking for a month, it sorta has that effect on you."

Zexion swallowed. That's twice now that he's said that, so Zexion couldn't have heard wrong the first time like he tried to convince himself. He didn't know how to respond in this type of situation. No award-winning book or exemplary equation or ground-breaking theory he'd ever familiarized himself with came into play at the one time he needed them most. How did you tell a guy with a crush on you that you were strictly straight?

Demyx took notice in the flashing battle Zexion seemed to be having in his mind and smiled wider. Though it was almost non-existent, the fact that his face had unconsciously contorted into a mortified state with a dark flush spreading throughout his cheeks gave the blonde a good indication of the lifeguard's conflict. Demyx didn't want to be that kind of guy and toot his on horn, but he had a record for charming people he had crushes on, woman, man or straight man.

"Hey," Demyx spoke up, catching the silverette's attention as if his words had surprised him. "I'm not here to make you uncomfortable or ask you out or anything." _Not now at least... _"So just relax, kay? If anything, I'm doing this because I want you as a friend. And if it's not too much to ask, will you be one? You seem like a cool guy."

Zexion had to mentally applaud the blonde for his subtle coaxing. _Friends my ass. The second I get comfortable around him, he'll probably start hitting on me._ The blonde had a strategy that Zexion didn't want to stick around to find out. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff. Befriending homosexuals and whatnot. It wasn't compatible with his nature.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline." Zexion noticed the blonde's happy smile didn't even waver as he nodded in understanding. That... wasn't a good sign, was it? "And, at the speed of which your heart is going, I will need you to rest on that bench over there for a while to calm it down to a normal rate. I hope for your quickest recovery, but I have to return to my post. I'll send in another lifeguard to check up on you later. Oh, and I'll set a cup of water on the bedside table if you ever need it." The silver-haired lifeguard said evenly before leaving the small infirmary.

Demyx's smile shrank slowly the longer he layed in the bed in the lonely room. Zexion had a little haste in his departure. The blonde had to come up with a way for the silverette to feel genuinely comfortable around him. As friends, friends with benefits, best friends, or boyfriends, Demyx wanted Zexion either way, anyway he could get him. Half an hour later, a little brunette kid bounced into the infirmary with a bright smile that could rival the blonde's own grin on a good day.

"You're the drowny, right?" He asked, pointing to Demyx, who, by the way, was the _only_ one in the infirmary. The blonde grinned at what he'd been dubbed and leaned back up to a sitting position.

"The drowny, huh? Guess so." The blonde chuckled. The small brunette immediately pushed the blonde back to the bed, pressing his light body weight on Demyx as the dirty blonde's eyes rounded at the suddenness. The brunette smirked but didn't stop his task, next putting his tiny, tanned hands on the blonde's nose and preventing him from breathing out of it. Demyx automatically opened his mouth for the air he was instantly deprived of and his breathing became heavy and quick. "Wha-What're dointh?" Demyx breathed out, surprise and breathlessness stuttering his words and making them hoarse.

The brunette's deep, blue eyes laughed as they regarded the blonde. "Shh, drowny. Word of advice, _relax_." Demyx's eyes widened as his mind flashed with the wrong things. The blonde, though, was curious to see where the small brunette was taking this, so he didn't put up the slightest bit of struggle. The brunette smirked at the submission, it would make things a whole lot smoother for him.

"My name's Demyx, you?" The blonde said after a few seconds of looking into the brunette's big, blue eyes. The corners of those eyes crinkled as the brunette smiled wider.

"I'm Sora. Now hold still and relax." Sora instructed softly, sensually. Demyx felt jittery now, not really wanting this continue unless it was with a certain aqua-eyed, silverette, but not really caring if it did. It wasn't a first. But the blonde felt a jolt of stupidity and embarrassment when all Sora did was put his two fingers to the blonde's pulse on his neck.

Sora smirked disapprovingly and Demyx smiled sheepishly. The brunette reached for the stopwatch on the nearby table where Zexion had left it and pressed the start button, counting the beats of the blonde's heart rate silently aloud. When the timer beeped, Sora crawled off of Demyx and back to his feet. "81. Much better." Sora smiled just as brightly as he had walking in.

Demyx sat up again and rubbed at his throbbing nose irritably. "Okay, explain. Are you some kind of seductresses or something? What was that?" The blonde questioned with a raised brow. Sora only giggled.

"What? Pinning you to the bed with your nose plugged? I had to get you excited." The brunette said simply. Demyx made a circling motion with the hand that wasn't rubbing at his sore nose so the brunette would further extrapolate because he was still lost. Sora rolled his eyes and set his hands on his slim hips. "When Zex did your pulse, it was like, 120. He said you were excited or something, so I thought I'd do a little experiment."

"And your conclusion?" Demyx asked, eyes twinkling mischievously now that he knew the brunette's train of thought.

"Well, since your pulse was relatively normal with me, I'd say Zex has a not-so-secret admirer." Sora laughed, shaking his head in mirth before leaving the blonde to himself in the small infirmary just as the silverette did before him. Demyx tilted his head a little as a thought occurred to him.

Zexion had talked about the blonde to the brunette, about the crush and all. This made Demyx happier than anything in the freaking _galaxy_.

* * *

**A/N: **Where's the second half? Just like with A Thing Called Irony, I tore this chapter in half and made two out of one because 6k? Really? Are you trying to kill the little patience readers have left? I mean, if you're like me, just _finding_ an interesting story is a chore. Now you've found a decent one and it's longer than the Mississippi river? Hell no.

**P.S: **This particular chapter was more of a 3/3 kinda deal, so the 1/3 I removed will be added to what I intentionally had for chapter two, thus making that chapter too long and me having to cut that one as well. It's a never ending cycle of cutting and adding, really. TT-TT

Review/Favorite, **it's totally your call**. I write for fun, not for fame.


	2. Coincidence? I Think Not

A Death Wish From The Lifeguard - Part Two

**Coincidence? I Think Not.**

**Warning: **Zexion being Zexion. Demyx being Demyx. Sora being Sora. Shit's getting real.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only the games they make for me.

Edited Slightly: July 27th

* * *

Zexion felt paranoid. Ever since his forced encounter with the blonde, he'd have this nagging feeling that he was everywhere Zexion was. The pool, his college, his neighborhood, hell, even his own damn closet. He hated the attention the blonde continued to plague him with, it was overbearing, like a mother with a constantly crying child in the next room. He had half a nerve to tell the blonde that he was already in a relationship, but he had a premonition that the blonde would see straight through the lie.

It almost made Zexion want to quit his job. But there were bills to pay, loans to return, and the cost of abroad trips to look forward to.

"Hey Zex!" Zexion groaned at the all too familiar voice, each day hearing it brought out reactions Zexion usually kept securely to himself. "I was thinking after your shift we could-"

"No." The lifeguard automatically sighed. Demyx visibly deflated at the outright rejection but still beamed nonetheless.

"You didn't even listen to what I had to say!" The blonde complained exasperatedly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. A bare chest that, again, Zexion saw to be noticeably tanner than his own. The silverette even stopped wearing his shirt during his shifts so he could obtain that same nice tan, but sadly to no evail. The only thing Zexion got was sunburns, to his annoyance. But in remembrance of the blonde's presence, Zexion sighed deeply and nodded his head for Demyx to continue with his nonsensical musings. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get out tonight. Freaking _Justin Bieber_ is in town tonight and since I got a few extra tickets, I was wondering if you wanted to come with." The blonde announced happily.

Zexion made sure to listen, though not too attentively, at everything that left the blonde's mouth before conjuring a final answer. "No."

Demyx laughed. "You're such a log in the swamp, you know? Just come with me. It'll be sick, I promise."

The lifeguard could come up with so many ways to say 'no' in the way Demyx tried to convince him tagging along would be the better choice. But a lone statement stuck out in all the blonde said and Zexion couldn't help acknowledging it. "A log in the swamp?"

Demyx nodded with sudden seriousness. "Uh, _yeah_. Dude, you're like, a stick in the mud to the second power."

Zexion's eyes narrowed but he otherwise remained unmoved. The blonde didn't even _know_ him. How could he judge a person without knowing who they were? Zexion wasn't a boring person, not in the least! Not that he thought anyway... And Zexion was about to accept the blonde's invitation to prove to him just that, but then realization hit him like a sack of cinder blocks. The blonde was trying to mess with his head, he was trying to trick him into going to this stupid concert without noticing it serving as a chance for the blonde to get closer to him.

_The slimy bastard._

"I really don't see why you care and I _really_ just want you to leave me the hell alone for at least _one_ day of my life." Zexion seethed quietly. Demyx was silent for a few seconds before shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Sooo... that's a definite maybe, right?" The dirty blonde wiggled his just-as-blonde eyebrows hopefully and Zexion reached for his whistle, preparing to blow the sweet hell out it if that's what it took to get away from the mullhawked pest. That's when yet _another_ nuisance yelled his name from the opposite end of the pool area.

"Yo Zexy! Gotta minute?" Zexion was inwardly gritting his teeth painfully at this point, giving him a tight lipped look. The loud brunette joined the two beside the silverette's lifegaurd tower before speaking again. "Riku gets off a little later today and I don't have a ride so I was wondering if you could help a fella out with a lift home."

Zexion's day just didn't want to brighten because, as it happens to stand, he had received a ride to work by his older brother, Sephiroth, and was hoping Sora's boyfriend, Riku, would lend _him_ a ride. "Actually, I was kinda in the same predicament..." The silverette muttered darkly. Sora groaned loudly as he sure as hell didn't want to beg the girl who ran the concession stand, Tifa, for a ride. She'd probably throw a hearty lecture _and_ a punch in the deal.

"Are you freaking serious, man?" The brunette pouted then looked haphazardly to Demyx, who he had just noticed his presence. "Ah, drowny's back. Don't suppose you'd drive two unfortunate, carless boys home? One whom holds your interest at that, yes?" Sora winked, trying his damn near hardest to get a ride home, not really caring about how Zexion had to compensate. "You could drop me off first, then it would be just the two of you. Together... alone... on a Wednesday night... with nothing to do... nowhere to go... in a car..."

"Sora." Zexion bit in a warning tone, but the brunette only smirked.

"Hey drowny, how big is your back seat?" Sora questioned with a good dose of mischief in his low, suggesting voice. In a spark of unbridled rage and embarrassment, the silverette let his messenger bag slip from his shoulder with an awkward _thwop _as it hit the concrete. Demyx caught the intimation right off the bat and chuckled while Zexion had a light blush slap his cheeks and the tops of his ears.

"If it's a ride you guys need, I'll be happy to help. And because I'm such an awesome guy, I'll drop Zex off first." Demyx smiled, particularly at the silverette. Zexion scowled and Sora threw a lazy arm around his shoulders.

"Dude, you're a lifesaver. And don't worry about Zexy here," Sora smiled, tugging on his co-worker's cheek shortly before Zexion slapped his hand away angrily. "This is just his way of showing his appreciation."

Demyx nodded, figuring that was most likely what the blush was for. He'd have to get Sora to teach him how to read the little silverette so well. "Alright, just grab your things and we'll be on our way. I'll wait at the front gate for you."

The drive started off with the brunette happily recalling all that he had done on his shift, which included blowing his whistle twenty different times, getting hit on by a pretty redhead girl and bluntly telling her he was a total skittle, watching a mom literally drag her kids from the kiddie pool when she told them it was time to leave and a bunch of other weird happenings during the day. Zexion stayed respectfully quiet during the whole thing and Demyx found himself laughing heartily.

The silverette felt like he was in something Hell used as a jail for the nastiest beings to ever live. He didn't understand how any of this worked. The radio had been cranked up to where it was blasting from the speakers and making the dash board vibrate, but the two acted as if they could hear each other perfectly. Demyx was driving some kind of convertible that was oddly similar to the color of the silverette's hair and had the top pulled back. Even though it was the middle of June, the constant wind whipping at his face sent chills down his body. But, again, Demyx and Sora seemed completely unphased. And this made Zexion somewhat aggravated. The dirty blonde had made a point of telling him that he liked him, but now Zexion was left in the backseat, neglected by both the blonde and the brunette.

By the time they stopped, Zexion couldn't feel his face and his hair was entirely disheveled beyond what a few pat downs could fix. Demyx kept his word by dropping the silverette off first and Zexion waited before he made a move to leave the car. He really didn't know what exactly _what_ he was waiting for, but when Demyx turned around to face him, he quickly found whatever it was and jumped out the car. The warmth of the sun returned to his skin once he was out and he reveled in it as he fished for his house keys.

Demyx looked at Sora with risen, dirty blonde brows and the brunette smirked. _Zexion hates being ignored as much as he hates having attention. You should find a way to use this_, he remembered the brunette had said to him as he waited for Zexion to meet up with them at the entrance. Demyx took a deep breath before opening his car door and marching to the silverette's door step. Zexion looked behind him at the blonde and scowled as he finally unlocked his door. "I don't need company at the moment, thanks." The silverette said, about to walk into his house and slam the door behind him.

Demyx grabbed his arm and tugged him back down to the second step and Zexion glared at him, eying the tan hand wrapped around his arm skeptically. The dirty blonde let a tiny smile cross his lips as he grabbed Zexion's other arm and leaned forward. The silverette stilled rigidly, his heart beat imprinting the outside of his chest as the blonde's lips sealed over his own. Zexion tried to push the blonde away, but he had stupidly allowed him to get a firm grip on his arms. The way Demyx kissed him should have repulsed him, should have made him writhe and panic in both rage and disgust, but it only tore at the silverette's reason for doing anything more than standing there.

This made Demyx try his luck a little as he swiped his tongue gently at the silverette's lips, wishing them to part. Zexion wasn't even thinking when his lips parted for the dirty blonde. So many questions were just fluttering back and forth in his foggy head, that he couldn't seem to think past his sudden need for the lips that were intoxicating his every sense. Demyx let his hands slide up Zexion's arms then down his sides to his slim waist, leaving a heated trail in his wake. Zexion felt way too hot and the feeling became ten times as strong gathering in his lower abdomen. His rationality was going blank and he unconsciously let a quiet huff of a moan slip past his kissbruised lips as he returned every one of Demyx's kisses without even thinking, just going with the sudden motion.

The blonde couldn't get enough. The feel of the silverette, the sounds he made, his ragged breathing, his touches, _everything_. Demyx had been through a lot of relationships, and this kiss felt no different than any others, but in the blonde's mind, it was like Zexion was his first. It was like he had taken all the admirance he'd ever had with the silverette and put it all into this one kiss, and this one kiss was blowing his mind. It was like fireworks, believe it or not, and it just kept trying to ignite the sparks of lust inside the blonde. The feeling alone of the lifeguard clutching at his shirt, chest pressed flush against his own, _kissing him _made the dirty blonde's skin tingle deliciously. Demyx let his hands slip under the silverette's shirt and rise up his slightly toned stomach. Zexion whimpered silently, pride leaving him on the curb, as his stomach suddenly became oversensitive to the blonde's touches. Demyx's hand crept stealthily across every curve and crook of the silverette's body and in the midst of Zexion's heightened hormones, reality cleared some of the lusty cloud in his mind.

Struggling once again, Zexion tried to end the kiss he so stupidly allowed himself to indulge in. It was when Demyx ignored his struggles for the second time that the silverette became angry. Kneeing the blonde, Zexion pulled out of the kiss quicker than his slight wooden problem would have let him at the moment and it only flustered him that much more. Demyx shrieked at the surprise of the sudden and instant pain and his hands instinctively cradled his crotch tenderly. The blonde looked up to Zexion with a confused glare before another wave of pain stung between his legs. Zexion tried to catch his breath and calm down with heavy pants as he attempted to regain control over the situation. Who did Demyx think he was, stalking him for the better part of the summer then kissing him out of the blue like that? Even when Zexion had clearly and _repeatedly_ made it obvious that he wasn't interested? How had he been so easily seduced?

The silverette glared darkly at the blonde and felt sadistic satisfaction for his current pain. After a few cringes, the blonde chuckled lowly before trying to stand upright again. "I guess that was called for." He reasoned, still rubbing his groin to will away the dull pain residing there. Zexion's glare couldn't possibly get anymore heated, but it seemed to momentarily falter as he questioned himself for his earlier actions. Glare dying completely, Zexion stared at the ground, his hair covering his flushed face more than usual as he tried to think of some explanation, but came up with nothing except more questions and frustration. When he looked up, Demyx was halfway back to his convertible. With a bright smile, the dirty blonde waved before slowly sitting and backing out of the driveway.

Zexion watched the retreating car and nearly melted the tires with how hard he was glaring. He was so angry he was _shaking_. He had just been played, hoodwinked. He had just kissed a man. He had just kissed _Demyx_. If Zexion ever felt true hatred and hostility toward another person before in his life it was _nothing_ compared to this feeling. He had been left feeling so stupid and truculent that he swore the next time he ever saw the blonde, _he'd kill him._

And Zexion had never felt so serious in his life.

* * *

Zexion took a sick leave from his job. He didn't want to risk going to jail for murder if he saw the blonde again, which he _knew_ he would had he gone back to that pool. Bills, loans, and trips abroad be damned. He never wanted to see anything _blonde_ or remotely Demyx again in his life. Every time he thought about that afternoon, he'd become angered all over again. During the day, he would vent his animosity at the gym the times he wasn't at school. But during the night, his dreams would plague him of fantasies where the blonde would do_ more _than a simple peck on the lips. The blonde would do such pleasureful, sinful things to him that had him damn near on his knees _begging_ for more, begging harder, faster, more- God, _more_. Then Zexion would wake up stiff and uncomfortably hard and already angry that he was forced to start off every day _angry_.

And it went on like this for days. Zexion never went a moment without the overwhelming want to choke the hell out of the blonde then thrash him into the bedspread mercilessly just to satisfy his overactive libido. Zexion hated the way he felt, everyday was just a pattern of anger, confusion, regret, and doubt. He didn't like men, he didn't like _Demyx_. He didn't have a particular fancy with girls either, but he preferred them much more than anything else at the moment, just as he had all his life. Why had Demyx come and screwed with his mind? Zexion had so many different feelings and thoughts that he couldn't readily identify that it drove him almost crazy. He didn't know how to handle this type of situation and for the second time in his life since Demyx jumped in it, no book, equation, or theory could be put to use.

But every once in a while, Zexion would absently catch himself brushing his fingers against his lips as if he could feel the blonde's taste lingering there. It was an unconscious act that Zexion scolded himself for hourly, yet couldn't help himself from doing it again sometime in the day. If the silverette could get anymore confused about the situation, he'd die an already brain-dead man. At least he had the sense to take a break from his job; anymore time there, sulking in replaying memories, and Zexion might have even lost his mind enough to quit.

"Would you care for a coffee, Mr. Iens?" The silver haired lifeguard blinked twice and found himself face-to-face with his seemingly amused professor. Not really registering the question well, Zexion stayed silent and his professor continued. "Because with the extra homework I'm giving you for daydreaming in my class, it looks like you're going to have a long night."

For the umpteenth time that week, Zexion lowered his hand from his mouth and blushed a bright red as the classroom filled with silent snickers. "My apologies, Professor Wise..."

The professor quirked a blonde eyebrow while scratching at his equally blonde beard before resuming his lesson, to which this time Zexion made an effort to pay attention to. _Now that imbecilic half-wit has taken over my attention span as well? _Zexion thought bitterly. _How long must I endure this...? It's almost maddening...! _After the near two hour Anatomy class was over, Zexion felt his phone vibrate immediately after he stepped foot out the lecture hall. Rolling his eyes at the caller id, it took pure _will_ not to just ignore it.

_"Zexy~! Where're ya at, buddy? I've been waiting in the refection lounge for over three minutes!"_

"You've been what? You don't even attend school here." Zexion tried to point out, but Sora saw the smart retort coming.

_"No, but Riku and Zack do." _The brunette explained, like it was the simple answer to every unknown thing in the world. Zexion sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose irritably. Being around others was the _last_ thing on his mind, he didn't want nor need it at the moment and only saw disadvantages of company. Zexion needed to be by himself, to think- to _brood_. Yes, a good brooding fest is just what the doctor ordered. "_And Aerith's here too."_

"Miss Aerith?" Zexion's attitude immediately perked up. He absolutely loved the company of Miss Aerith. She was such a kind hearted soul and had the most interesting theories and perceptions. A conversation with Miss Aerith was always an enjoyable one. "Two minutes, then I'm gone." Zexion clipped when Sora went to his last resort of bribing him with lots of the refection lounge's soft cookies.

Sora tittered into the speaker of the phone, something Zexion prayed no one around him heard. _"Someone's got the hots for Aerith. Careful Zex, Demyx might feel challenged."_

Zexion immediately hung up. The brunette, unsurprisingly, became real good chums with the dirty blonde and saw it as the best game ever to bring him up anytime he was around the silverette. Zexion couldn't stand it. The silverette tried to avoid Sora just as much as he tried to Demyx. In fact, if it wasn't for Miss Aerith, he wouldn't be on his way to the cafeteria. He'd be halfway to the gym to start venting his anger again.

When he got to the busy cafeteria, as it was mid-day and people were either on their way to class or coming from it, the table Sora was at stuck out like snow in summer. They were the _loudest_ people in the room and obviously they didn't care about the stares they were getting. Zexion cringed when Zack caught sight of him, as that could only mean one thing.

"_**HEY ZEX! OVER HERE MAN!**_"

Zexion groaned at the attention suddenly spurred onto him as all the students glared at what they concluded to be another rowdy person to add to the already rowdy table. Zexion was never really one to like attention or spotlights, he was more comfortable behind the scenes, in the shadows as some say. But what could he do? Quickly, his eyes darted to each side of him to see if he could pass as a passerby instead of the person Zack was yelling for, but with his luck, he happened to be the only person standing in the door like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Damnit._

Why was it that the silverette seemed to be forced into doing a lot of stuff he didn't want to do lately? Might as well become an occupation. _Will do anything if forced_. Never mind, that either sounds really sexual or really just- wrong.

"Did you really feel the need to make an announcement of my arrival?" Zexion bit as he sat at the table beside Riku and across from Aerith.

The raven haired junior just laughed, _loudly_. Zexion palmed his forehead with a heavy breath. "Yeah, it's so loud in here, you wouldn't have me otherwise."

"And why the cafeteria is so loud is just a big mystery to you, isn't it?" The silver haired lifeguard mumbled.

Zack cocked an eyebrow, not entirely receiving the sarcasm sent out to him. But Riku cut in before that topic could be treaded on anymore. "Hey Zex, how come you haven't been at the pool lately?"

"I asked for a two weeks furlough." Zexion easily answered. Sora's face faltered and Riku smirked at the brunette's expense.

"It means he took a leave of absence, Sor. Try a dictionary sometime." The older male suggested while ruffling the brunette's hair. Sora's face then scrunched up in defense before he stuck his pink little tongue out at him.

"I _know_ that, jerk. What I want to know is _why_?"

The occupants of the now quieted table then looked at Zexion, clearly waiting for an answer to explain his un-Zexion-like absence. The silverette almost bristled at the nerve of the brunette, as if he didn't already _know_ why. "You know damn well why I left- it's to not see that dimwitted, blonde nuisance again!" Zexion barked, eyes narrowing at Sora who just stared back with his big, blue eyes.

"Who, Demyx? I haven't seen him at the pool in, like, a week." Sora set his elbows in the table, one fist holding his head up the other tapping at his chin. "Probably still trying to get his balls from inside his ass judging by how hard you kicked him."

Zexion's face was already a nice shade of red even before the brunette finished his comment. "Say another word and I'll give you a reason to stay quiet for a few days." He seethed, silver bangs casting a shadow on his lowered face. Zexion swore at this point in his life that he was surprised fire didn't crawl from his lips every time he spoke.

Unusually quiet since Zexion sat down, Zack laughed at Zexion's attempt to threaten people again while Sora decided insinuations weren't the best way to go. "Just sayin'." The brunette raised his arms in defense before he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, we called you here to tell you that Roxy's having a little house party this weeken-"

"No." Zexion immediately said.

There was an indignant shriek that jumped from Sora's lips as he faced the silverette. "No? One doesn't just say_ no_ to a house party thrown by Roxas! That's like, killing yourself willingly!"

"Suicide?" Aerith provided, giggling behind her hand at the brunette's over-exaggeration.

"Yeah, that's like suicide, Zex!"

Zexion rolled his eyes as he checked the time on his watch absently. "Really? Do you honestly believe I'm that dense to believe this isn't some threadbare scheme?"

Sora mockingly sputtered as if truly baffled by Zexion's accusations. "Man, _what_ are you talking about? It's just a house party!"

Zexion caught Sora's eyes and made it perfectly clear with his glare that he wasn't dealing with these stupid games anymore. "Roxas Strife, who's dating Axel Shapiere, who's _best friends_ with Demyx Mydes? I don't know if you honestly think I'm full on _retarded_ or if you're really too damn ignorant to accept the fact that I can't _stand_ the thought of being anywhere near that blonde idiot!"

"Okay, can we backtrack here? I'm confused. Who's the blonde idiot?" The voice wasn't from anyone at the table Zexion was at. No, that voice specifically belonged to one person and one person alone.

"Dem! Dude, don't do that! You scared me, man!" Sora laughed, spinning in his seat to face the grinning blonde. Everything in Zexion froze at the sound of his voice and now all the silverette could do was stare angrily at the air, or Aerith who was in his line of vision and who was frowning worriedly at him.

"Hey, Zexion? Are you alright?" She asked softly, putting a hand over his. Zexion immediately retracted it and stood up from the table. Everyone looked up at him, including people from nearby tables curious of what the look on his face meant. It looked like he was about to have steam come blowing from his ears. "Zexion?"

Demyx leaned his head on his knuckles as the silver haired lifeguard turned and left the cafeteria without a word. Predictable as it was, seeing him actually leave like that was annoyingly childish. But Demyx loved a good cat and mouse chase.

"What's up with lil' Pipp?" Zack asked with raised eyebrows. Riku and Sora snorted knowingly.

"_This_ is Demyx, Zack. Demyx, meet Zack." Riku explained, and suddenly the situation made sense to both Zack and Aerith; Aerith being the one to gasp lightly and Zack being the one to laugh out loud, drawing even more attention to the table.

Demyx smiled for a reply before standing as well as walking after the fuming lifeguard. The table he left behind quieted before Riku and Zacked burst into laughter, Sora wooting Demyx as he left the cafeteria. Aerith felt bad for Zexion, and would have to talk to him later about this, but she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Zexion outside walking rigidly towards the east recreational building with his fists clenched. It literally looked like he was stomping on daisies the entire time and Demyx couldn't help but smirk at how cute he looked pouting, in his own angered way. Laughing inwardly, he wondered what had the silverette so pissed off. It was just a kiss, plus he nearly had his package rearranged in return. What was the deal?

"Walking like that seems like more work than its worth, are you making a conscious effort to do that?" The dirty blonde pondered out loud once he was caught up with the silver haired lifeguard.

Zexion stopped dead in his tracks before making a complete 180 and glaring at Demyx hard enough for the blonde to nearly stumble over his feet after stopping so suddenly. The dirty blonde quickly lifted both his hands in surrender when Zexion took a step towards him.

"Leave. Me. _The fuck_. Alone." The silverette seethed. Demyx opened his mouth to question Zexion's apparent anger, especially with such foreign language coming from those innocent lips, when the silverette's face contorted with anger and he took another step, hands waving frustratedly. "I'm so close to hitting you right now._ Leave me alone._ What don't you understand about that? I don't want to see you! _Ever_. Find someone else to stalk and annoy because I'm so sick of this- I'm so sick of _you_!"

"What is your problem, man?" Demyx cut in, crossing his arms. Zexion's narrowed as the last button was mashed and he took that last step sending a punch to Demyx's jaw. The dirty blonde hissed in both surprise and pain, yet again, and stumbled back a step.

"You, _Demyx_, are my problem, believe it or not! Following me around, _Demyx_, is my problem! That little stunt you pulled a week ago, _Demyx_, is my fucking problem! I've got _99_ problems, and _you're_ every one!" Zexion shouted, disgust evident every time he said the blonde's name, and every time the name was said, a shove to said blonde's chest was made.

Demyx could have gotten angry, could have shouted back, could have punched back, could have shoved back, could have turned and walked away, but all his mind had enough sense to do was blink stupidly while holding his jaw.

_What_?

If the dirty blonde didn't know any better, he'd say that the kiss isn't the only thing that's bothering the silverette. In fact, as Demyx looked closer into the situation, he noticed the bright flush on Zexion's cheeks. It was passable for an angered flush until blue eyes peered down to see the bulge in the silverette's pants to prove that it wasn't just a flush from anger, but a flush from arousal. Now Demyx was really confused.

Then it hit him.

"You like me." Demyx smiled crookedly, as his smirk was out of order at the moment. Zexion's eyes rounded a bit before narrowing even thinner than before. He was about to yell again, most probably in denial but Demyx waved his hand while shaking his head. "Stop bullshitting yourself, just admit it. No one else would get this worked up over a thirty-freaking-second Disney Channel kiss."

Zexion stared at Demyx before taking a step back and glaring harder. "Yeah, I'm sure that's all you saw it as." The silverette snapped harshly.

"What? Was it your first or something? Did I steal your lip-virginity?" Demyx droned humorously, leaning back up to his full height now that the silverette was done shoving.

Zexion blushed harder, but his eyes burned murderously. "Don't come near me again." He glared, fists clenching and unclenching before he stomped off again. Demyx wasn't entirely stupid to try and follow the silverette, his jawline keeping his feet firmly planted to the ground, but if Zexion thought this was their last encounter, man was he in for it.

_Speaking of jawline, __**fucking hell**__! I'm gonna need to get this checked out!_

* * *

**A/N:** What's this? I added the kiss back in? Yeah, in the first chapter, I revised this kiss into something a bit more K rated so the story wouldn't seem so rushed, but when I separated the first chapter into two, that revised version got deleted by mistake. Whoops. So now you get this. OOC Zexion. Maybe I'll go back and revise it to make the story more realistic, maybe I'll just sit on my couch and watch Legend of Korra all day. We'll see.** _  
_**

**P.S: **A naughty Sora is naughty. ;)

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call**. I write for fun, not for fame.


	3. It Only Gets Worse

A Death From The Lifeguard - Part Three

**It Only Gets Worse**

**Warning: **I changed this story to **MATURE** for a reason, guys. And I probably lost a few readers because of it...

**P.S: **If you have read chapter two before the 27th of July (2013), you might want to reread the end. Changed that up a little as well. Also, there is something new I'm doing for each chapter of every story. I realized that you can't see the view count on my stuff, so to let you know how many of you guys that are out there, here's the new signature installment.

**View Count: **197

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN SHET.

**GO!**

* * *

Zexion couldn't seem to catch his breath. His chest heaved as only hot, moist air filled his lungs pant after pant. _It was so damn hot- _everywhere, from the crown of his head to the tips of his feet, gathering in his lower abdomen, _flaring_, coiling tightly like a spring ready to release if coiled tightly enough.

A moan, quiet, but throaty and pitchy, broke through the damp air. It might have been Zexion's, as his lips were parted, drool gathering in his mouth, but he was far from caring, far from even noticing, only focused on the encasing heat, covering his body, swallowing him whole, making him squirm from the pressure of it all.

"Ngghh..."

Bright blue was peering up, smirking, eyes teasing as he worked the silverette until he fell apart, tore the seams of the cold lifeguard completely off. Zexion stared into those blue, blue eyes- _stop staring, damnit!-_- those pink lips around his manhood, sucking, licking, sometimes flashing those white teeth as they were drug down skin then back up again, saliva running down those lips, down Zexion's quivering thighs, soft, sandy tresses brushing the insides of the silverette's thighs, soft but teasing brushes.

"Hahh-ah..." Zexion moaned softly, fingers curling in those teasing, blonde tresses, pulling slightly in pleasure but pushing down in encouragement- _More, I want more, __**need **__more, now, now, now._

Bright blue eyes regarded the silverette with laughter in them, a knowing look in them. _You virgin, _they laughed. Zexion's fingers tightened in his dirty blonde hair as a long lick ran under his length, moan slightly louder the closer he got. _I can give you this all the time, you know? Just gotta give me a chance._

Zexion arched off the bed, the heat between his legs too much to handle- _Oh god, oh god, __**god**__, that feels good, so good. _The slight friction from the action made Zexion moan louder and thrust down into the blonde's mouth, once, twice, three times- _Nnnghh! More!_

The pleasure washing over Zexion was almost too much, too good. Then the mouth surrounding him pursed tightly, _squeezing him_, so damn deliciously. Zexion moaned loudly, soft sounds hitting the curb as those lips _sucked, engulfed, bobbed with speed Zexion didn't know how to handle_.

Soft hands spread the saliva and precome down his slickened cock to grab at the base, pumping in the stead of sucking, his free hand trailing down the silverette's sac, playing there, fondling, before wet digits cirlcled Zexion's entrance, prodding the hole before pushing inside roughly and thrusting out and in, matching the movement of his other hand.

"_Mmmphh! F-fuck!_" Zexion nearly screamed, the pleasure so intense, drowning him and drawing moan after moan from his parted lips with every pant. "I- I'm- _hahh-ah!_" The silverette's eyes rolled back, two fingers thrusting into him, curling and twisting, angling.

Zexion was on fire, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat as he neared his climax, body tingling down to the nail of his fingers, toes curling and uncurling in attempt to last, to keep this pleasure from escaping him so quickly. The coil was tightening, too tight to tighten any further.

Zexion looked down, silver hair plastered to his face, bangs askew and both eyes visible, seeing those bright blue eyes staring back up at him seductively, naughtily, promisingly. _Damn those eyes._ Those blue eyes, that soft hair, those sinful lips, it was all too arousing to even look down at. The smirk in those eyes as Zexion moaned loudly when his prostate was thrusted into by three fingers now undid the lifeguard like nothing else, and his infatuation only deepened when those eyes were complimented by an actual smirk upon his lips as Zexion arched higher into his release.

Zexion cursed those blue eyes as they softened, lips connecting gently, passionately in the afterglow of the silverette's climax. They kissed only briefly, Zexion struggling still with the troubles of gathering breath. The blonde smiled, kissing the silverette's lips almost lazily before kissing his chin, then neck, then shoulder, descending to even the regions of Zexion's chest as the silverette caught his breath enough to continue.

Zexion sighed, it felt really nice, those soft lips. "I love you..." Lie, lies.

Bright blue eyes shone beautifully as their lips met again in a soft kiss the silverette could melt in. The kiss grew deeper, lips parted, tongues danced as entrance to the other's mouth was allowed. Zexion felt so alive with the blonde's tenderness, but couldn't help but notice how the affection wasn't verbally returned...

Zexion sprang up from his dreams with a soft gasp, his body still damp with sweat, still on fire. The silverette could even feel the gentle touches ghost over his body as he tried to calm his breathing. It all felt so real, the pleasure, the kisses, the touches... it all plagued Zexion's mind relentlessly.

Looking to his bedside table, Zexion noticed that he had two more hours before he needed to get up. With an angered sigh, he gave up once again on a full night's rest as he got up to take care of his seemingly insatiable problem, now routinely. Well, 'taking care' by means of a cold ass shower, because Zexion _refused_ to touch himself with the thoughts of _him_ fueling his arousal.

As he stood in the shower, goosebumps eating his body alive, he clenched his fist and laid his head against the white wall. Zexion didn't know how much longer he could take this madness, and more than anything, the desire to actually _feel _those touches were growing stronger and more desperate with each thought and dream of the blonde.

* * *

"Demyx? Deeemyx? Demyx. Demyx. Demyx. Demyx!"

"Oh my god, make it stop..." Axel whined, covering his ears despite being the one driving. The redhead looked towards the sandy blonde in agony, green eyes nearly crying when Demyx only stared into space more.

Xion held her chin between her thumb and index finger, humming questioningly. There had to be a way to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He was ruining her last trip to the pool! Nothing was really working, not even her hand in his hair, and that _always _worked. "Hey Fireworks?"

Axel's eye twitched. "I told you to stop calling me that, Xion."

The raven haired girl smiled innocently. "Should I call you Saucy Footlong like Roxas does then?"

Axel ran a red light with how fast he turned around to face the teen. "Where did you even- no! No you can't! _Ever_! If you want to call me something, call me by my damn name!"

Xion rolled her eyes playfully. With all the crazy driving going on, Demyx snapped his eyes on the road, which he horrifyingly noticed was the wrong side they should be on.

"AXEL!" Demyx shouted before grabbing at the wheel and steering them back in the right lane. The redhead faced the dirty blonde as if saying '_dude, I'm in the middle of something, this better be important_'. The sandy blonde gestured wildly to the road with one hand as the other helped steer the car in the right directions and Axel finally noticed his absence at the wheel. "Are you _trying _to send us to an early grave?!" Demyx cried out, the fright of his life still evident in his shuddering voice.

"If you'd just answer this girl, maybe I'd keep my eyes on the road." Axel returned casually.

Giving up with Axel and turning to face the raven in the back seat, Demyx asked with a huff, "Yeah, Xion?"

The girl in question squinted her eyes at the blonde. "You were spacing out." Really, that was all that needed to be said, because to everyone that knew Demyx Mydes, that little sentence meant a paragraph of an explanation.

"Oh, yeah." The dirty blonde said passively. "Guess I got a lot on my mind-"

Axel hit the brakes in the middle of the damn highway. There was a thud in the back seat followed by a groan and then a sigh. "Axeeeeel..." Roxas mumbled, sliding back up to his seat. Then the blonde noticed the stares on Xion's and Axel's face, so with his blurry eyesight, Roxas tried to determine what was so surprising in the front seat.

"You wanna try again?" Axel finally asked.

Demyx laughed lightly, before shaking his head. "I know, right? I just got something... _stuck_ in there and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with the lovable bundle of joy that gave you that parting gift on you jaw yesterday?" Axel asked sweetly, though his words were sarcastically bitter.

Demyx chuckled airily as he faced the redhead with rolling eyes. "The sarcasm was unnecessary, but yeah. Pretty much." Axel stared at Demyx with a red brow raised. It almost seemed like, for the past few hours, Demyx was in a daze. Like he wasn't at all aware of the reality around him. The redhead didn't know exactly what that meant, as he never really saw Demyx with such a perplexing expression. Then it made sense when the dirty blonde announced with a wicked smile, "He totally digs me."

"As expressed by that lovely bruise complimenting your jaw." Axel smirked, pushing the gas again at the urge of honking cars behind him. Demyx sat up straighter before explaining.

"No, I know for a _fact_ that he does. During our little encounter, in which he so graciously bestowed this bruise upon my face, he _also_ sported a completely obvious hard-on." Axel blinked at this knowledge and it only edged Demyx further. "It was like just being near me turned the guy on. On top of that, dude's a freaking virgin-Mary. I'm talking about in _every_ sense of the word_. _The kiss a few weeks back was his fucking first."

"Damn," Axel whistled, then stopped at a sudden thought that disturbed him. "Wait, isn't he, like, 16 or something?"

Demyx thought for a moment. "No, no. He's 19, 20 this upcoming December. So, I figured the reason he's playing so hard to get is because he's never _got_ any to know what he's trying to not get, get it?"

"Got it." Axel chuckled, making the blonde realize how confusing that sentence would have been to someone outside of the conversation. "Now the question now is; what next?"

"Simple, I pretend like it's any old day at the pool." The sandy blonde smiled. Axel nodded with a knowing grin spread on his lips while the two in the backseat, who had been quietly listening in attempt to piece together the situation without taking time for questions, shared conflicting looks.

"I'm so confused..." Roxas yawned at the same time Xion exclaimed,

"What in the _world _are you two talking about?!"

Axel peered at the freshman from the rear view mirror with a taunting smile, the same one the raven wore earlier. "Would you believe me if I said unicorns and squirrels?" The redhead asked.

Xion's eyes rolled out of habit before she responded sarcastically, "As fast as I would believe my brother's still a virgin since you've been around."

Axel hummed before nodding. "Point for Xion. Demyx here has been practically stalking this kid - who happens to be a lifeguard at the very same pool we're going to - for the better part of the summer. Kid's as straight-laced as they come, but hormonal all the same."

"I get that, I'm asking about the sudden space cadet Dem's turned into." Xion said, not really understanding what the problem was. This was practically Demyx at the beginning of every month. He'd go somewhere, find someone cute, then get them to like him despite the circumstances, because really and honestly, who could hate Demyx?

"That's just it." Demyx said, arm leaning out the window and grabbing at the side of the car, arm numbing with the whips of the wind. "I can't really describe it, but there's something about this that has my mind reeling. I'm starting to develop migraines..." He pouted.

"It's called using your brain. Most people learn that at a very early age." Roxas countered as he laid against his window and shut his eyes.

Demyx sat dumbly at the insult while Xion took over the conversation before it had a chance to change. "I personally think you need help. Ten years from now I swear I'll see you on a corner with boa, leaning in some guys car window smirking at a fifty being handed to you."

Demyx snorted as Axel made one last turn before pulling into the community pool parking lot and circling around for a parking space. He found none, of course, so naturally he just parked in a handicap parking space.

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost, Xion. Don't know how I'd manage without it." Demyx chuckled, throwing a wide grin at the high schooler. Xion only shrugged as if she was trying to figure that out as well and Axel pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Roxy~" Axel called to the snoozing blonde. Roxas groaned softly as his eyes blinked themselves open. "Time to wake up, honey bun!"

Roxas sighed, but then thought the faster he got out, the faster he could find a pool chair to snuggle up into and get the rest of his sleep. However, when opening the door and seeing the blue mark on the ground, he rolled his tired eyes irritably.

"Axel, this is a handicap parking space." He stated obviously.

The redhead looked at the sign as if he hadn't noticed and Roxas glared even in his tired state. "Sure is. Sooo," Axel turned to face the blonde and raven. "Who's faking the limp?"

Demyx snorted again as Xion arched an eyebrow. "If you don't move this car, it'll be you limping for real."

Axel's shoulders sagged as he sighed loudly, starting the car again. Freaking Strife kids, man...

* * *

"C'mon Zex! It wasn't my fault, I swear!"

Zexion rolled his eyes, staring over the pool with less than usual interest. "Please explain to me then how else he could have been at the same place and the same time as us? That only happens in reject-novels built on glaring cliches and Disney movies." The silverette muttered.

Sora flailed his arms in exasperation, groaning loudly as the silver haired lifeguard ignored him. What did he have to do to prove his innocence here? He didn't even understand why the silverette was so high strung over nothing. The past week or so, Zexion's been as uptight as a principal in high school. And if his problem wasn't bad enough as it was, guess who came waltzing through the damn front doors like a cover girl model on a runway? Demyx and friends, that's freaking who.

The brunette looked from the blonde to the silverette nervously - but also secretly amused - before calmly stating, "Just a quick heads up, I didn't have anything to do with _this_ either." He warned, twiddling with the whistle around his neck.

Zexion narrowed his eyes as he turned in his chair to see that resented tuft of dirty blonde hair walking into the pool area without a worry in the world. The blonde laughed and made as much of a show of having the best time of his life as he possibly could. Zexion watched in anger as the blonde refused to even look his way, but the thing that angered him most was that he had expected, _anticipated_ _it_ even, that he was the first person Demyx would come to, like always. But if Demyx wanted to play that game, Zexion could too just as easily.

However, Sora was playing an entirely different game, as he suddenly found it to be the greatest idea in the world to whistle for the dirty blonde. If anyone could clear his name, Demyx was the perfect guy. Zexion, on the other hand, was ready to just face palm himself in defeat.

"Hey, Sora. Sorry I bailed on you guys yesterday. I had something to take care of." Demyx said as he approached the brunette, but half of it was blocked completely from Sora's ears as he only noticed the slight knot on the blonde's jaw.

"Jesus Demyx, took a bus to the face much?" Sora asked with wide, blue eyes.

"More like a fist." Demyx chuckled, but never once did he look up to the lifeguard on top of the lifeguard tower. The same could have been said about Zexion, but damn if that mattered with how intently he was listening to the conversation, simply waiting for his name to be brought up.

"Man... Sorry for you." Sora said sadly before shaking his head to get back on topic. "Speaking of yesterday, why _were_ you at the college? You don't go to Radiant Garden University, do you?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, I go to Northern Twilight State. My uncle works at RGU. He called in a favor, so I swung by. Then I saw you guys." He explained cheerily.

"Oh yeah?" Sora questioned, smirk extending now that his name was cleared. "Who's your uncle?"

"Ansem Wise, doubt you know him though. He teaches the good kids with the extra smarticle bones. Bunch of sad people if you ask me, they're all so quiet and antisocial. It's like a blizzard every time I sit in on one of his classes." Demyx answered, frowning at the thought, before pivoting his foot to leave. "But anyway, I gotta go. Catch you later at Roxas' party this weekend, right?"

Sora beamed. "You know it, buddy!"

Demyx smiled back. "Right. See you, Sor. Bye Zexy!" The dirty blonde smirked before walking off.

Sora turned to Zexion with a winners face - you know; the smirk, taunting eyes, that _one_ lifted eyebrow - and the silverette's eye ticked like a timer on a bomb. "Ha." The brunette said simply as he walked off as well.

Zexion sat there, tense. _Ansem Wise. _The silverette's eyes neared slits as his hands clutched the arm rests of his chair. _Demyx. Wasn't. Going. Away_. And Zexion was losing his mind. He didn't know what to do, he was so frustrated with this _mess_ involving that blonde twit, he really felt as if his mind was slowly being strained to death. What did he have to do to be left alone? Zexion was starting to become _worried_ at this point. Did he need to go to the lengths of filing a restraining order? Something had to be done and Zexion just didn't know what to do.

What _could _he do?

All throughout the day, besides that five minutes of talking to Sora, Demyx hadn't bothered Zexion at all. And you'd think that would be relief, but the obnoxious act was torture rather than relief. Having to sit for four and a half hours watching as Demyx removed his shirt, revealing tan skin he'd seen again and again in his dreams, swimming and playing in the pooling, flexing the muscles that stood out from his body as he moved, laughing, smiling. All in front of the suffering Zexion. Ignored, very much like the car ride home all those days ago, or the week after their kiss. It drove Zexion up cliffs to be forced to just _watch_. It was like the blonde planned this, planned to _make_ him watch what he didn't want to, make him watch what he couldn't have. Like the drowning incident.

Demyx was cunning if nothing else, and Zexion was concerned just how far he would take this. And just how far Zexion could handle it.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm freaking drained of ideas. I'm trying as hard as I can to make this an actual plotful story that also makes sense, but it's really hard (Immature giggle). And hey! You've just experienced Bretardedness101's first attempt at smut! I think that's what the hip kids call it. How'd I doooo?

You don't have to lie, I know it's bad- Oh damn, I heard that, you jackass! Telling the truth ain't always good, buddy! You always have that _one guy_ to tell you straight up what everyone else tries to sugarcoat. But I guess honesty is important...

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call**. I write for fun, not fame.


	4. Party At My Place!

A Death Wish From The Lifeguard - Part Four

**Party At My House!**

**Warning**: A sly Demyx is sly.

**P.S:** Funny how the views doubled when I changed the rating to M. Hmm... And anybody noticed how the last chapter was A Death from the Lifeguard? Mistakes are fun to make.

**View Count**: 348

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**GO!**

* * *

Zexion was typing an essay for his Literature class when a knock on his front door interrupted his train of thought. With a brief glance to the time at the bottom of his laptop, he knew exactly who it was and why they were pounding on his door at nine pm. Which, in turn, made his eyes roll at the reminder. Christ... Why bother when they were just going to pick his lock again anyway?

Half a paragraph later and surely enough, two heads of silver and brunette came strolling casusally into Zexion's living room. The short silverette sighed as Riku threw himself on his couch and Sora veered off towards the kitchen to raid his refrigerator. Zexion wanted to drop his head on the computer desk; maybe if he played dead they'd go away.

"There is a reason I lock my door." He mumbled over the higher volumes of the tv.

Riku looked innocently over his shoulders at the tired lifeguard before finally asking, "Why's that?"

The blank look that he got in response made Riku bark with laughter as Sora came back into the room with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in tow. Zexion looked at the brunette in what Sora translated as the '_seriously?_ ' face and Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I'm gay, Zexion. It makes sense."

Zexion rolled his eyes skyward with a drawn out sigh. "What do you two want?"

"I could use twenty bucks, actually..." Riku suggested.

A snort almost made its way out of Sora's mouth before the brunette noticed Zexion's thinning eyes. Apparently, someone was cranky. "_Actually_, we're here to take you to the party."

Zexion's face went slack as he watched the brunette slurp at his cereal. Riku did poorly hiding his amusement. "I'm sorry, what? You don't actually believe I'm going, right? Please don't tell me you're _that_ dense." The short silverette shot disbelievingly.

Sora swallowed his food before answering cheerily, "No, but _you_ are if you think you aren't going. Look at you, Zex! You're a college sophomore doing _homework _on a Saturday night!"

"Forgive me for taking my life seriously." Zexion said dryly, that sadly being his best attempt at sarcasm in his tired state. In his head though, a drink or two sounded like just what the doctor ordered.

"Please." Riku chuckled. "I've known you since middle school. You're smart but you hate irrelevant school work. I wonder what's making you so studious suddenly? Avoiding other problems, maybe?"

Sora's face contorted deeply to stop himself from spewing milk everywhere with the laughter building inside him. Zexion's pathetic factor just shot through the roof. Swallowing again, Sora said humorously, "What is this, middle school? Go get dressed so we can leave already."

"_I'm not going_." Zexion gritted out near childishly. Riku raised a silver eyebrow at the unusual display of immaturity that, oddly enough, was becoming more and more of a norm lately. Sora tried to mumble something around another mouth-full of cereal and Riku shook his head fondly.

"You're going." Riku said for the munching brunette, cutting Zexion's retaliation off by adding, "Aerith said so, we're only here to pick you up."

The sudden look of defeat was enough for milk to fly everywhere.

* * *

Zexion let out a long and defeated exhale as he changed for the eighth time in the last hour. He didn't know why he had even tried to avoid going to this party. It was a battle loss even from the start, so when Sora got Aerith to get Zexion to come it was just an overkill to his already shattered will. Now even his pride was suffering as Sora tried to perfect the outfit he'd wear. Apparently the color black or grey wasn't acceptable.

"C'mon Zex, don't you have anything that _doesn't_ scream emo? We're gonna be late!" Sora shouted after him, Riku's - again - poorly hid snickers following right after.

Zexion rolled his eyes but tried to find a more suitable outfit for the night anyway. They vetoed every shirt he had that was darker than his hair, anything formal, and anything he'd normally thought of wearing to an occasional get-together. That left literally about 4% of his clothes. So this time, Zexion got creative.

He took a royal blue short sleeve button up he'd usually wear days he'd have to present in class and the white vest he bought for his first job interview. Nodding at the two items he put together, he found a pair of jeans in the back of his closet that he swore were Sora's with how tight they were and white Chuck Taylors that he hadn't worn since his sophomore year of high school.

And just to see what kind of reaction he'd get, he looped a bright red belt in his pants and put a black stud earring in the ear that was visible through his curtain of silver hair. (His ear pierced courtesy of the peer pressuring brunette in his living room and his juvenile sidekick next to him.)

When he looked in the mirror, he immediately hated what he saw, but that only meant he did well with this outfit. He looked like a smooth talking sixteen year old that all dads wanted their daughters to stay away from. Like your average hormone-crazed teenager trying to hook up with a girl for the night. Like the exact opposite of what he wanted people to think of him.

"Don't make me come back their and dress you myself, Zexion!" Sora yelled impatiently. The silverette was actually surprised he hadn't attempted to do so already, especially since he knew Demyx would be there. What, no scheme this time? There had to be a trap in all this right?

Zexion's eyes narrowed at his own reflection before left his room and stood before Sora and Riku with his arms spread out sarcastically. "If this isn't good enough, I'm staying home." He said with a bored tone.

Sora blinked stupidly before smiling widely at his naive friend. "Good enough? That's what I've been trying to get you to wear all night!"

"Where have you been hiding that? I didn't even know you owned something so bright." Riku snorted, to which Zexion shrugged humorlessly.

"I don't usually care for attire this informal." Zexion explained, but shook his head at a fond thought springing to mind. "I use to dress like this all the time in junior high. Guess I didn't see it as my style somewhere in high school."

"Yeah, it sure doesn't match your personality at all." Riku pointed out and the lifeguard nodded at the valid point made. Then the taller silverette reverted back to his snarky self when he rose from the couch. "Alright, since princess finally picked out a tiara to wear, whose ready for the ball?"

Sora jumped off the arm of the couch and grabbed his coat, ignoring the irritated raise of Zexion's eyebrows. "It's about time. The party started almost half an hour ago, guys!"

Zexion snorted sarcastically at the implied blame put on him. "Had you agreed with my first choice of clothing, punctuality would not have been a problem." Sora threw Zexion's jacket at him, hoping to smack him in the face with it, but only frowning in disappointment when the silverette caught it easily.

"Hey, Zex? Let's hold off on being your usual ass-ish self for a few hours, alright pal?" Riku laughed, grabbing his keys and leaving out the front door. Zexion followed behind the taller silverette with a friendly eye roll, a smirk of his own playing at his lips. Sora was the last to leave, and after he flicked off the lights to the hallway he walked out without ever locking the door on his way.

* * *

Zexion wanted to cradle his head as the music pounded through his skull. It was like an audible hangover the minute he walked into the two-story house and Sora and his ever-smirking sidekick slinked into the mass of partying college students (maybe even younger than that) like it was their haven. Zexion was never one for these kinds of things; he realized that again once he walked into the crowded dining room.

"ZEXION! You made it, man!" Zack beamed from his odd perch upon the railing of the stairway. Zexion blinked at the raven haired man waving him over with his drink sloshing everywhere before reluctantly making his way across the mob of dancers.

No sign of Demyx... yet.

"A little early to be intoxicated, isn't it?" The silverette said, brow arching at the swaying raven. Zack's own eyebrows furrowed as he tried to find his big boy vocabulary but the cogwheels in his mind were too shot to get cranking.

"Aw, don't be like that, Zex!" Yuffie chirped from behind the confused Zack. "Let loose a little! Dance some; I know you can!"

Zexion wanted to punch the college third-year in the teeth to stop her from shouting in his face when he was _a foot_ in front of her. And he thought the music was loud. "I'll pass this time." He excused himself.

Yuffie shrugged before dragging Zack off to the dance floor. As Zexion watched them nearly trip their way to the middle of the floor, his mind was on hyper-alert for that mohawk of dirty blonde hair. Zexion thought it was some joke at first and that Sora was going to come out of nowhere and shove him in a closet where Demyx waited silently for his arrival, but Sora and Riku were too busy trying to out-dance each other to pull something like that off.

Still, Zexion _knew_ the dirty blonde was here somewhere. The silverette's eyes sweeped every nook and corner of the room before he absently pushed through the house doing the same for the hallway, the kitchen, the living room, the game room, and the sitting room. This was freaking Zexion out; was he hiding in the shadows, watching him as he wandered through the jamming house?

It took a loud call of his name from a familiar voice and a hand on his shoulder for him to realize that he was actually unconsciously _searching_ for the blonde nuisance. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Aerith's amused smile and suspicious eyes staring back at him, almost as if she knew the situation without even having to ask.

"Hello, Zexion. Looking for someone?" She questioned, a little laugh trickling out with her words.

Zexion wanted to scowl at the question because as much as he hated to admit it, he _was_ looking for someone, unconsciously or not. And not just any someone, _Demyx_; the very person he was intent on staying away from. What had gotten into him? Why was he acting so paranoid?

_You virgin..._

"Hi Aerith, how are you lately?" Zexion smiled tensely, trying to sustain his calm image despite his own moans sounding in the back of his head. It was like all his mind could think of now was suddenly blue eyes and sandy blonde hair...

Aerith eyed Zexion with a doctor's interest. "Fine, unlike yourself lately, yes?"

The silverette exhaled, the action a response all in itself. "Perceptive as always, I see. I'm guessing Sora has already more or less told you about my exciting summer?" Zexion all but joked.

Aerith easily hid an amused grin as she nodded. So Zexion _was_ looking for Demyx. However, if that was the case, why was the silverette so adamant about denying any ties with the dirty blonde, romantically or mutual friendship-wise? Aerith had a feeling that Zexion was hiding something and maybe that's why it was so hard to figure out the solution to his problem.

"If it's Demyx Mydes you're looking for, he isn't here. Axel says something's come up and that he isn't going to make it. You can rest assured now." She smiled. Zexion's facial expression never changed, but she could tell that he was slowly processing the information by the way his shoulders sagged from the released tension.

"How fortunate for my peace of mind then." Zexion said, smile now genuine as his night brightened with the turn of events.

Aerith hummed with feigned understanding. He was sending so many mixed vibes that Aerith was having a hard time fighting off the urge to frown in confusion. If he was so relieved that Demyx wasn't at the party, why did she run into the silverette looking for him so frantically then? Honestly, Aerith was highly certain that Zexion wasn't sure of what he wanted himself.

"How about a drink, Zexion? Nothing tops a night of partying like the usual distribution of spiked punch." She beamed cheerily, leading the way to the kitchen. Zexion followed behind almost eagerly, oh how he needed a drink after the summer he's had. Maybe something strong too...

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later found the young silverette and brunette in one of Roxas' sitting rooms with two bottles of Moscato on the glass table in front of the couch they lounged on. Zexion felt as tipsy as Zack looked earlier. Normally he wouldn't indulge in alcohol so heavily like this, but Aerith refused to let his cup get less than half full at all times. However, Aerith seemed to handle her alcohol just fine. Zexion had raised his eyebrows when the smiling brunette forewent the punch and grabbed the colorful bottles, but didn't voice any objections beside that.

Now here he sat, staring blearily at the green-eyed brunette across from him. Her smile seemed to dim to a casual turn of the corners of her lips as she watched him back, titling her head slightly with whatever thoughts broadcasted in her mind. Her glossed lips moved but Zexion wasn't nearly in his right mind to receive the words she tried to send him.

He was more interested in finding out what they felt like against his own...

Probably really soft and warm...

"Zexion?" Aerith laughed as the silverette blinked his hazy eyes at her curiously.

"What?"

"I asked you how you met Demyx." The giggling brunette repeated; it was funny to see Zexion like this. Like an actual college teenager, despite how much he tried to hold on to his slipping composure. The more muddled the alcohol made his mind, the less he seem to notice his unusual behavior. He slouched improperly on the couch, even going as far as to turn sideways facing Aerith and nuzzling his head slightly into the back cushion. He blinked way more often than necessary and he didn't seem to process things as quickly as he normally did.

There also was the cutest and faintest blush across his cheeks that Aerith found completely adorable - times two with his incredibly surprising choice of style. He looked so much younger than usual like this!

Zexion's eyes narrowed at the question, apparently understanding that particular name rather quickly through his near drunken state. Aerith poured him more wine and tried to think of a way to soften the tension that came with her prying.

"I'm rather curious about that young man; he seems very well mannered at first glance."

"Ha." Zexion immediately snorted, falling for the tug Aerith threw to him. "Well mannered my behind, creep stalked me the entire summer then had the nerve to kiss me dead on the lips. Like, full on _tackle_ my face. Like- like the movies or something... I didn't even know how to kiss, but did that stop the man molesting creeper? Not at freaking all. Then he _ignored_ me for days, leaving me to wonder _what the hell_ the entire fiasco was really about. Ugh, the thought just infuriates me all over again." Zexion glared hardly.

Aerith hummed and took another sip of her wine whereas Zexion downed the entire cup like a shot in his livid recollections. She apparently uncovered something here. So the kiss wasn't consensual? That's not how Sora had described it...

_'Seriously, Aer, you should have seen them! It was like they were trying to eat each other's faces off! Zexion totally has the hots for Demyx - he can't deny it after this!'_

"So you didn't enjoy the kiss?" Aerith questioned softly.

Zexion turned his glare to Aerith for daring to ask such a stupid question, but the genuine curiosity that stared back at him made his glare melt into defeat. The fuzz in the back of his head didn't have the concentration to formulate evasive responses so the only route available here was the truth.

That was the effect Aerith had on everyone, sober or not.

"I... It's not that I did or didn't. I mean, what other experience can I use as basis for whether it was good or not...?" He asked gently, confusedly, like it was the first time he had considered the actual kiss itself.

Aerith smiled. Adorable... "How did you feel afterwards?"

"Mad." Zexion clipped before easing off his anger by adding quietly, "Hurt. Almost... violated. That truly was... my _first_. Although things so miniscule mean close to nothing to me, I still feel as if he physically _took_ something from me; whether be it pride or... or something else, I don't know..."

The brunette noticed how the music outside the sitting room slowed to more gentle tempo, probably a sensual song. It only made Zexion seem more vulnerable. "How about during the kiss; what were your thoughts?"

Zexion snorted again, filling his cup with unsteady hands for probably the 20th time that night. "I was dumbfounded. Suddenly a pair of crusty, dry, man lips were all over mine. Not the best surprise in the world." The silverette took a swallow as Aerith laughed softly. "But... it was... captivating, I guess I could say. The feeling was weird and I don't think words could properly describe the way I felt when those lips pressed continually into mine... the way they settled for my upper lip so that his bottom lip could persuade my lips to open..." Zexion touched his lips like they were the cause of the trance he was suddenly in. "When I did open my lips, the full-on tackle became like a moist brush against my lips, he'd kiss me widely, then bring his lips in, brushing my own, then he'd widen his lips again, brushing so moistly... like a damp, hot suction trying to swallow all in its way... his tongue trying taste all in its way, moving over my lips and teeth and tongue like it was desperately in search of something... and I liked that feeling, the feeling of having my mouth taken by his... it burned through my body, as if fire crawled from his mouth and shot its way down my throat, down my spine, down my fingers and legs, to my toes even... I felt like I couldn't breathe, like my lungs had forgotten how to expand..."

Aerith stared before blinking and looking down into her untouched cup of red wine. _That was... _The brunette cleared her throat inaudibly as Zexion let his hand fall back to his lap, head burrowing further into the back of the couch as his intoxicated mind created images of the kiss in his eyes.

Obviously, he no longer cared that Aerith was inches away from him because all he seemed to see now was that kiss, recreations of it, additions to it.

_I could give you this all the time, you know? Just gotta give me a chance._

"Why do you hate him?" Aerith asked, cutting through Zexion's wasted fantasies like a butcher knife.

Zexion felt too light to glare at a question that, again, had an obvious answer. But the response he _wanted_ to give didn't come out right. "Because I'm not gay." He said simply.

Aerith laughed before she could stop herself. "You're not exactly straight either, if that's what's stopping you."

Zexion was quiet. Honestly, that was the initial reason he hated Demyx. Then the kiss happened, and then being ignored, then being plagued by dreams and desires he'd never asked for every night... Zexion had said less than a page worth of words to this man, yet still the idiot made a spot for himself in Zexion's life somehow. And Zexion hated how easily he seemed to do it. He was tired of trying to rid himself of that blonde nuisance, tired of seeing him in his fantasies that taunted him into insomnia sometimes, tired of trying to place the conflicting feelings that settled in Zexion's body after that kiss.

And it was all Demyx's fault. All of it. Because if Zexion couldn't blame him, who else was there to blame for all this mayhem in his life now? He wanted to be left alone for once, without a trace of the blonde bastard in his thoughts. But he didn't have that luxury, the blonde was everywhere he was.

His face.

His laugh.

His smile.

His blue eyes.

His tanned skin.

His care-free attitude.

It was everywhere.

"You're conflicted emotionally, aren't you?" Aerith asked, making Zexion realized that he had closed his eyes in thought. He nodded, letting his bangs cover the side of his face that wasn't drunkenly pressed into the couch. The silverette mumbled something, but Aerith was sure it was just a verbal affirmative. "Well, that means the answers you need aren't something I can help you with. It's what you decide that makes or breaks a decision for what should be done and how things should be handled. And honestly, you'd be surprised with how much your own perceptions influence your actions. The best advice I can give here is to just stay open minded about things. Take a day to stop thinking about 'what ifs' and 'maybes' and 'whys', and just do. Spontaneity could be a good thing."

Zexion stared at Aerith in question. Was she saying that he should give Demyx a chance?

What the _hell_ was in her drink?

* * *

Demyx pulled up to the half bricked, half paneled house and grinned as he saw the dark windows. The coast was clear. Sora, Riku, and Zexion must have left the house hours before he got there because the party started around nine and it was pushing eleven thirty.

Yes, he was late. There was a rerun marathon of The Nanny; who could say no to Mr. Sheffield?

Sora said they'd probably be back around midnight because princess couldn't stand parties to begin with, so he'd probably be bugging them to take him home all night. That meant he had a good half hour to work his magic before his little Zexy came returning from his Ball.

Parking his car in the back of the house, Demyx grabbed the two bags he brought with him and strode up to the front doors like he was coming home from vacation. As expected, the door was unlocked, so the dirty blonde walked in with no problems.

He stopped momentarily to admire the setup. It was really clean and silver everywhere. Glass tables, glass cabinets, gray walls, silver borders, silver appliances, stark white carpets, gray curtains and furniture, silver lamps. Was this much _silver_ really necessary? It was pure luck that the items in his bags were silver as well, making this mission all the more worth it.

Speaking of, in his bags were tiny candles that, after his admiring, he set out to put all around the house. He laid a walkway of silver candles from the door to the couch in the living room and then littered the leftovers on the counters and tables. It took forever to light them all, but when he finished, damn was it pretty. The glow of the candles on the glass made the entire place look so snug and sexy, Demyx couldn't picture a better turnout.

His goal to shock the little silverette was looking really good now, Demyx grinned widely at the thought of Zexion walking into his house then stopping mid-step at the threshold to take in the unexpected beauty, then to glare at it, then to furrow his eyebrows in question of how they got there. Then when Zexion would see Demyx, his light, aqua eyes that Demyx loved all too much would burn brighter than the candles, but in that angry way that made the silverette much hotter in the dirty blonde's eyes. Then Demyx would take his lips again, pressing their bodies close enough this time to avoid permanent package damage and Zexion would melt into the kiss again like wax to fire and Demyx would hold him while their kiss deepened...

Ah yes, this was the plan.

Demyx's glimmering eyes was suddenly seeing reality again when a bitter smell wrapped itself into the dirty blonde's nostrils. Looking down, Demyx's eyes rounded at the fire crawling up his pants leg. Stupid! He had stepped to close to the path of candles!

"Shit!" Demyx panicked as he batted frantically at his pants. His hand singed at the contact and the sandy blonde ended up hopping out of the pants all together before attempting to stomp out the increasing flame. "Stupid fire's ruining my pants!" He yelled in distress as he stomped the last flames out, hoping to god that he didn't burn the silverette's carpet.

"I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ burn down my house." A voice calmly said from the doorway, where the path of candles began.

Demyx looked up in surprise, at least trying to calm down his fright with the sight of Zexion, but only going cold stiff at another silverette glaring at him from the threshold. He was tall, muscled, and looked ready to kick some peace-disturbing ass while at the same time managing a cool and collected look on his face.

Demyx's eyes widened as he felt like he was staring into the eyes of the devil.

* * *

**A/N: **Gun me down, spear me, throw me to the sharks! I passed my two month deadline of which I promised I'd never cross! If you could find it in your hearts to forgive me, I'll love you forever and longer!

But seriously, I do apologize for the wait. That was teasing and unprofessional. I'll try my hardest to do better next time. Being a 16 in college ain't easy, no siree. I'm surprised I have time to breathe nowadays.

I also apologize if this chapter was a bunch of random shit, I just tossed some stuff together and sent it out to you guys. That'll be 12.99. I'll try to revise it later this week, if time allows it. (Yet I always seem to have time to keep up with Justin Beiber's new songs...) So that's extra. I like a good tip too. ;)

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call**. I write for fun, not for fame.


End file.
